Home Movies
by MelissaRose85
Summary: Home Movies: Snippets from the lives of shinobi. Love, family, friends, and the experience that is "being a shinobi." Various pairings, char., etc. M just in case. Drabblefic, Musings, One-shots! Finally Complete.
1. Home Movie 1

A/N: This is going to be the running title for a series of one-shots, focusing on different characters and universes and situations. Basically, it's an outlet for all the little plot bunnies that hang in my head. Most of them seem to be little snapshots of life, so the title just hit me and stuck like a bad song. They're mostly drabbles, small snippets in the life of many confused souls.

Home Movies and Scrapbooking: Take a look at the daily of real people, with real lives. It's not always the fairy tale we hope for.

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own 'em.

_Home Movie 1: Happiness_

_Character: Haruno Sakura_

_Pairings: one-sided SasuSaku_

_Summary: "Is there true happiness? Or is it just a dream, made from excess amounts of pop culture and alcohol?"_

* * *

The hospital break room—cluttered with plastic chairs and wobbly tables that looked way too old to even hold up a carton of take-out ramen and suffocated with large medical tomes describing unknown diseases—served as the only outlet of stress for weary medics. Who cared how uncomfortable the forty-year-old couch was? It was good enough for a nap, right?

She collapsed next to Ino in a flurry of dull pink and green, her medic coat flapping about her.

"Yo, forehead."

"Hey, pig."

Ino chewed on the tip of her pencil, and Sakura vaguely wondered why someone who actually had a life _(read: living, breathing man at home)_ was pulling the Christmas shift.

But it wasn't her life, and it wasn't her place to tell her dear friend that she was a moron. After all, if _she _had a man, _she'd_ be home.

"Why the hell are you here?"

Shika's back home with his family, so I'm alone this week. Family stuff is tomorrow, so I figured I'd volunteer. Not like I have anything to go home—"

The pencil dropped as she realized her mistake.

"I didn't mean to… well, I just…"

She sighed, and looked at the dark sky trying to encroach on the fluorescent atmosphere inside the hospital.

"I know. It's okay, Ino."

"Sakura, I really didn't mean to."

"I know," she said, a little forced. "Stop apologizing. It's not your fault, right?"

The depreciating, bitter chuckle that wrenched itself from her throat let Ino know _exactly_ whose fault Sakura thought it was.

"There's always something more important than me, you know? Why did I think it'd be any different with him?"

Ino just stared at her, sympathetic.

"Do you think true happiness is real, Ino? Or is it something we invented? Some random idea gleaned from _way too many_ chick-flicks and romance novels telling us that the perfect man is out there?"

"I don't know, Sakura. But you're really depressing for Christmas."

She just smirked, a little shallow and unforgiving, before getting up from her chair and heading out to complete her rounds.

"Sometimes I think it exists. When I'm tipsy, just buzzed enough from a good drink to feel an electric shock of euphoria."

"Just because _he_ was an asshole, Sakura, doesn't mean they all are."

She stopped at the door, her hand on the frame as if the hall seemed to be something that would swallow her whole and take her into another dimension of life. One where she had to become Dr. Sakura Haruno, savior to many and person to so few.

"Well, maybe you're right. Feel like a drink after your shift, by any chance?"

Ino looked over at her, the broken female standing in the midst of a shattered marriage and hopeless dreams.

"Why not. I have some quality sake back at the apartment. And a few hours to spare before I get some sleep."

Pink strands swished around a nodding head before disappearing down the hall.

Ino wondered if Sakura would ever get _her_ Christmas wish granted.


	2. Home Movie 2

A/N: I promise fluff. Soon. But first comes the sadness.

_Home Movie 2: The Ending_

_Character: Neji_

_Pairing: none_

_Summary: Is it the death of a legend, or just another soul slipping into the unknown?_

* * *

It had been a stupid move.

He knew it before he ever shifted to the right, pulling the enemy nin's eyes to him, pulling the killing intent his way instead of to his smaller, lesser, dumber teammate. But it was his teammate, and his responsibility as captain.

No one would die but _him_. Not while _he_ was in command.

He watched with his almost-three-sixty-vision as his team did as they were trained to do, as they ran in separate directions and split from the scene. Any encounter with Akatsuki while on a mission meant that they were to assume fatality was assured and that someone would have to make sure the mission succeeded at all costs.

Neji would do so.

So while they split, with Rika taking the important _(forbidden)_ scroll full of Ame jutsu with her, he stayed behind to keep the enemy's attention, hopefully destroying one of their enemies.

Not even ten minutes later, he lay on the muddy ground, bits of leaves and grass and dirt mingling with his spilled blood as he died in some unknown forest.

This was not exactly how he had pictured his death, but the masked nin was stronger than he had ever thought someone could be, and you couldn't kill someone you couldn't even touch.

He only hoped they made it home.

He was really so _tired_, that he was sure it didn't matter anymore. 23 was incredibly old for someone who had been in the field as long as he had, and he was glad to have made it that long. If his life was fated _(such a useless concept, he thinks)_ to end here, then who was he to argue with the plan of the world.

He just wondered.

Would anyone ever remember him? Was he just another faceless name to be added to the solemn stone carved with countless others he didn't know? Would his comrades talk about his feats over drinks after a long mission, wonder how life would have been with him, _miss him_?

He hoped so.

Death didn't scare him; he was a shinobi that had faced countless unknowns in his short life. But being lost in the blackness of time—that was his worst fear.

Had he left any imprint on the world?

The trees above him blurred, either mixing with his steadily flowing blood or the sweat coming from his forehead, and he wished he could ask for better scenery to paint on the back of his eyelids for the long trip into the abyss.

He wished he could ask for _time_.

The pain finally began to dull—which he knew meant dangerous things for his consciousness—and he found that time would be his only regret. He could think of many things left to say, many things left unfinished.

Many things left to see.

He could remember the summer sun, cats curled lazily around a springtime breeze, flowers opening to the new life offered each year. He could remember smiles, tears, pain, and even the electric attraction of lust.

He couldn't remember faces, though.

He tried, very hard. Hinata, Hiashi, Tenten, Lee—the names floated through his addled brain without visual memories, and he despaired at the fact that he would die alone, without even a memory to keep him company.

But _none_ of it mattered anymore.

He could remember warmth, and his father, so he would slip into oblivion knowing that there had to be something better beyond this quickly fading dream of life.

As his eyes finally slid shut, his heart slowed to an unnoticeable rhythm, and his body went slack, the forest continued to breathe life around him.

Nature wouldn't notice the passing of a legend, but his teammates back home would notice the loss of a friend.

That was really all he wanted, anyway.


	3. Home Movie 3

A/N: I need fluff. Now. Or at least humor.

_Home Movie 3: Friendship_

_Character: Many!_

_Pairing: A few, if you squint._

_Summary: How to unwind—a twist of humor, a dash of sake, and good friends. A recipe for fun or disaster, whichever your preference may be._

* * *

"Damn you, Ino, that was the _last_ drink!"

The blonde laughed before slapping the pinkette harshly, and not altogether squarely, on the arm. Her knee knocked against the cheap plywood table, and Naruto squealed like a girl as he tried to rescue his cup of sake from the horrors of alcohol misuse.

"Just get some more! Waiter! Yo!"

Hinata smiled at Naruto, giggling madly from the influence of her small amount of inebriation. Tenten sat across from Ino picking at Neji's hair, all the while evading his swats at her hand.

His game of go would _definitely_ be lost if she didn't stop pestering him soon, he was sure of it.

Shikamaru just sighed, lamenting the antics of his friends. Chouji had eaten all the dumplings, and Ino just kept getting louder. Didn't she realize that the guy wasn't coming over to the troublesome table? He couldn't blame him, really. _He_ would want to get them out as soon as possible, too.

Lee sulked, staring at the sake jug with longing. He knew he couldn't have any, but it was so tempting.

"Stupid bastard, you take that back right now!"

Dumbass, half the time you can't even hold a kunai properly. Why should I?"

Kiba stared at some girl two tables over, ogling her too-small shirt and too-big breasts. Shino smacked him on the back of the head, and promptly leaned in himself when Kiba fell to the table. He was a single man, after all, and she was a beautiful girl. But unlike Kiba, at least he had some subtlety.

"Because I said so, teme! One day I'll be the—"

"Yes, we know. Shut up about it already."

Sai sat near the game board, quietly assessing everyone and wondering whether or not such a tableau would be worth painting. And if he could do so right now.

Sasuke sat next to Sakura, alternating between fighting with Naruto over bullshit that no one would remember and covertly staring at Sakura's legs that just so happened to be visible out of his peripheral vision. Her skirt kept riding up, and it was such a _nice_ expanse of leg…

Sasuke looked over at her, the one person that he could honestly say knew him inside and out, and smirked. Her hand moved back to the table, no doubt to support her weight as she smacked Ino for some inane comment. She really should stop drinking soon. Her balance was obviously _way off_.

The cacophony of noise in the bar drowned out Naruto's next comment, Neji's sigh as he lost his game and returned to his drink, and Lee's spirited rant about the youthfulness of Saturday nights together with friends.

Maybe they weren't normal, or even remotely sane. There were loudmouths, assholes, geniuses, and idiots. There were women who were obsessed with weapons and flowers and crazy revenge-seeking prodigies.

Still, they were _friends_.

Sai looked down at his art pad, black lines of worthless ink forming an invaluable picture of home. It was worth the work, even if he had doubted it.

Nowhere but Konoha could he finding a feeling of meaning, and nowhere but here could he find a feeling of _belonging_. He was sure that Sasuke, even though he seemed a little preoccupied right now, would agree with him given the chance.

This was what he fought for, what he lived for. _Bonds._ Strength in numbers.

"Shino, _dude_, she's mine. So back off, man!"

"Sakura, you're such a geek! Why can't you be more like _me_, huh?"

"Shut _up_, Naruto!"

"This is _so_ troublesome."

"I am so happy! _The youthfulness!_ The warm feeling of—"

**"SHUT UP!"**

He wouldn't trade them for anything.


	4. Home Movie 4

A/N: Yet another plot bunny.

_Home Movie 4: Picture_

_Character: Sasuke and Sakura_

_Pairing: heh, yeah. Obvious._

_Summary: When she looks at that picture, she sees everything she wants in life. Because sometimes life end up exactly the way you had pictured it._

* * *

She hears the laughing that rings through the house, the music of life calling out to her. The rhythmic thumping of feet against the wooden floor draws her attention to the upstairs hall, and she smiles fondly up at her progeny.

They were such a handful.

Ever since Saiya had turned three, all she had heard was giggling and running, constant sounds of merriment and joy. It was so like what her life had been in childhood that she sometimes wished she was the little girl. And her brother, just now turning two, followed her every pursuit.

They were inseparable.

They shared toys, a room, food, and many nights even a bed. They were so in love with each other that they constantly needed to be close. She had never had a sibling, so she didn't understand. Naruto, who she thought of as a brother, was never like that to her.

She continued shaping the onigiri into small triangles and filling them with bean paste; her children's favorite treats were going to be ready by four if she had to put off looking at that last medical file for a little while. Her afternoons with her family were more important than work.

She glanced over at the small table on the other side of the room that was flanked by windows, sunshine pouring over the cherry wood and the accompanying tables housing her favorite china and pictures. The china had been a gift from her mentor, Tsunade, on the occasion of her marriage. It was truly exquisite, and Sakura had never felt comfortable eating on it. Kakashi had often asked her what the point was—why did she own dishes she never used.

She didn't try to explain sentimentality to him.

She knew he understood.

The pictures, though, were different. They stood on little stand and were covered in oil left over from fingerprints, mainly from her own handling of them. She never seemed to be able to pass the table without picking one up and reliving a memory.

The middle photograph, by far the largest, was the once that caught her attention more often than not. She looked so happy in there, wearing her wedding kimono and surrounded by friends. It had been one of the happiest days of her life.

It had turned into a nightmare.

The wedding, which was supposed to be _perfect_, ended in disaster. She and Naruto fought, ruining the wedding dinner. It had rained, which caused the party to be moved inside instead of outside in the beautiful scenic gardens she loved so much. Sai had made an inappropriate comment, causing a verbal war to start over who had given the best gift. And Ino, well, Ino had spilled sake all over her beautiful dress.

Late that night, when they had been alone, they laughed in the darkness. They cherished every moment of their day; the quirks only made the presence of their friends that much more memorable.

If she looked closely, she could even she the small bump in her abdomen that marked the coming arrival of her daughter.

"Hahahue! Look!"

She turned to look at her little daughter, all sweetness evident for everyone in the world to see.

"Hmm?"

Saiya held up a picture, her latest creation no doubt. Sakura could pick out herself and her husband, her children, a cat and some random dog, a tree, various ninja (including one that looked suspiciously like Kakashi), and…_was that Naruto in a bowl of noodles?_

She laughed.

"What have you drawn?!"

She bent down near her daughter, giggling.

"It's our family, hahahue. All of us." There were stick figures of everyone her daughter knew and even a few village pets.

"Well, I think it is lovely, Saiya."

Sakura turned sharply, looking back at her husband. When had he come in?

"It is good to see you made it in time." He nodded as he approached, taking the picture out of his daughter's hands and placing it over on the low table with a dozen others.

"Aa. Is dinner almost ready?" She smiled and nodded, and he placed the children at the table before sitting down himself. He stared at the mismatched conglomeration of pictures a little longer, shaking his head.

"Chichihue? Do _you_ like it?"

He looked at his daughter, who had such hope shining in her eyes, and he nodded.

She jumped a little, wriggling with her happiness.

Sakura sat the two plates of food on the table, lightly smacking Joshiro's hand when he went to reach for the plate of onigiri. She took her seat opposite the small table full of pictures, staring at the newest addition.

"I think it is the best one yet. What do you think, Sasuke?"

"Aa." She smiled and picked up her son's plate, placing some onigiri and tempura on it.

It truly was the best picture yet.


	5. Home Movie 5

A/N: Now back to the reality of life. Unfortunately. I recommend listening to 'Liar' by the Cranberries. It was my inspiration.

_Home Movie 5: Surrounded_

_Character: Sakura_

_Pairing: Sasusaku_

_Summary: Was it ever meant to be?_

* * *

Everyone in the room seemed to move together, breath together, and it was beginning to make her sick. The room felt suffocating, the heat from so many bodies causing a sweltering haze to fall over her vision.

It was time for her to leave.

She made sure to give the best man a wide berth, walking almost on the other side of the room to reach the happy couple over by the banquet table. Naruto looked so happy, and Hinata was practically glowing. They seemed to be so happy that she didn't want to interrupt, but she had no choice. It was time for her to leave before she fainted right here.

"Naruto."

He looked up at her, his smiling face melting into a small grin as he saw the look she sported.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan?"

She sighed. He still hadn't dropped the damn suffix. Maybe fifteen years of habit couldn't be undone; still, he could make an effort.

"I'm gonna go. I have an early day at the hospital tomorrow."

He nodded, and Hinata smiled. She gave a small wave before moving to her right, towards the exit of the large hall. She waved at Kakashi when she passed him, but she was pretty sure he was too engrossed in whoever that girl was he had his arms around.

Yet again, she felt like she was suffocating.

She was stopped by three different people for different reasons before she was finally able to make it out of the building and into the autumn air. She took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of freedom.

_Always a bridesmaid, never a bride._

Maybe it was her fault, she thought as she started towards her apartment. She had made it abundantly clear for many years that a man and children weren't going to hold her down. She had things to accomplish, places to go in life, and no family was worth bringing her down. Feminism all the way.

_But this wasn't feminism._

Now she longed for what everyone else seemed to be finding. She wanted someone to come home to, someone to love. She wanted to stop repressing her instincts and let go. She wanted to be Sakura, the mismatched woman of fierce strength and supple softness. But no man seemed interested in that. They wanted either a kunoichi or a mommy.

She couldn't handle it.

Her thoughts drifted to a pair of red eyes crowned by onyx hair, and she almost felt the lump in her throat widen. She was a fool to turn him down, she knew that now. He might not have loved her the way she wanted, but…

_No!_

She was worth it, damn it! She was worth love and passion and acceptance! She was worth more than a settled compromise! Somewhere out there in the big, wide world there had to be a man who could be her universe, even if just for a millisecond. She would find him, and she would embrace it.

_Who are you kidding, girl? You'll never leave this village!_

She came down from her euphoric high, and she almost relished in the weight that lay in her chest. Disappointment. She could deal with this.

She looked down at her shoes, contemplating the mystery of juxtaposition. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be. Happiness wasn't free, she had always been told. You can't have your cake and eat it too.

_That makes no sense. If you have it, eat it._

All she wanted was something special, something to get her through the hard days. Why couldn't anyone be different for her? Why couldn't anyone run for her, fight for her?

She approached her apartment building, solemn and lonely. She would go home tonight to a cold bed and all the weapons in her closet, and she would relish in her strength. She had worked hard to earn it. She might not have the full package, but she had her dreams. And no one could take that away.

But somewhere else, someone else would lay with the man she loved. Someone who had no problems giving up everything for his ambition.

That was enough to kill her spirit.


	6. Home Movie 6

A/N: This is more an exercise in dialogue than anything, so we're assuming they have phones. I mean, they have trains and headsets and tv, so why not? Just something that popped in my head. This'll seem a little longer, as dialogue takes up more space.

_Home Movie 6: When I'm Gone_

_Character: Sakura, Naruto_

_Pairing: none_

_Summary: What will you do when I'm gone, when I'm not there waiting for you?_

* * *

She speared the piece of pork on her plate, wishing it was her friend's head. He was really driving her nuts lately. She flung the fork down, grabbing the phone with her other hand and preparing to reach through it and wring his neck.

"Naruto, you said it was important. You left like, I think it was…six messages…yeah, six, on my answering machine. Begging, pleading, for me to call you back. Now you've spent the last five minutes telling me about a new ramen special-"

"But Sakura-chan-"

"C'mon, Naruto, what the hell was so important? I just got off a thirty-six hour shift. I'm _tired_. I want to eat my food in peace."

"Sasuke came back. Baa-chan's deciding what to do with him. She's gonna let him come back-"

He heard her snort over the phone, and something hit her kitchen table.

"You called me for that!" She laughed, bitterly. "Naruto, I'm no longer a ninja of Konoha. I could care less. I could care less after the _last_ _three_ _times_ we went after him and he didn't give two shits."

"Sakura, he even asked about you!" Did she hear cursing?

"And? You expect me to pick up my life here and move back for _him?_ Please, give me some credit. I have a good life here. It's steady, stable, without killer nin and asshole avengers. The only thing I miss…" she swallowed her bite of food, "…well, the only people I miss are you, Ino, Tsunade, and Kakashi. And maybe Sai, _sometimes_."

"Sakura, you could at least _visit_. He really did want to know where you were, why you weren't there to greet him. I think he expected homecoming sex or something!"

She heard Naruto shout at someone on his end and she sighed as she got up. She threw her empty food bag into the trash and flopped onto her beige couch, looking out the large windows in her living room. She had one of the best views of Osa, period. She was actually happy she spent that extra 300 a month.

"Sakura, you there?"

"Yeah, Naruto, I'm here. I'm just…I'm just tired. I thought I left all that behind me."

"You can't leave people behind, Sakura."

"Don't I know it."

"Well, you could at-"

"Hey!" She sat up, suddenly energized. "Does that mean he killed Itachi? Because for a missing-nin, you know, he was kinda ho-"

"SAKURA!"

"Sorry, Naruto," she giggled. "But that's a loss of some fine man genetics."

"I'm gonna act like I didn't hear that."

"You go right ahead."

"_You can see she's a beautiful girl, a beautiful girl…suddenly I see, this is what I want to be-"_

"Sakura?" She heard his voice get hushed, almost muffled. "Are you…are you _singing?_"

"Yeah, sorry, Naruto. This stupid song has been stuck in my head all day. Anyway, back to the loss of hot-"

"So you won't come back? Even just to vi-" She frowned, and cut him off.

"No, Naruto." Her voice softened. "I miss you, but no. That part of my life is over now. I'm simply Haruno Sakura, chief surgeon at Osa General Hospital. Trust me, it's enough."

"Pleeeaaassee, Sakura-chan…"

"No, Naruto no baka." She giggled and flopped her arm over her eyes as she lay back down. "I don't have any vacation time anyway."

"You could always have your old job here…"

"Heh. No thanks. Besides, should you even be trying to make such deals?"

She heard him scoff, loudly. "I'm gonna be the next HOKAGE! Of course I can. Duh. Not like Baa-chan would care."

"Well, thanks, but no thanks."

"You talk so funny now."

"It's called assimilating. It happens. Look, Naruto, it's…" she looked at the clock above her tv, "almost nine o'clock here. I really need some sleep if I wanna get anything done tomorrow. It's my only day off this week, so…"

"I'm not just gonna let this go. Wait…damn it…hold on! Hey!" She heard a few muffled grunts, some rolling and swishing, and panting before a new voice came on the line.

"Sakura! Forehead girl!"

"Ino!" She sat up straight, her eyes glowing with happiness.

"You have to come back! I miss you! And Naruto's uncontrollable! Imagine he and Sasuke being unleashed on Konoha without supervision! Fists of Fury are needed! Or Tsunade will break her hand trying to kill them both! Hey! No…no!"

"Sakura? Are you there?"

"Yeah, Naruto. She take the phone from you?"

"Yeah. Stupid girl!" She heard a slapping noise and tried to muffle her laughter.

"What, are you making this phone call with everyone sitting around or something?"

"Uh, no. She's just annoying me with this 'I wanna talk to her' and 'She's _my_ best fried, not _yours'_ crap. It's like she has ESPN or something. She just KNEW."

"ESP, you mean? I don't think you guys get ESPN."

"Whatever. Look, if I buy you a boat ticket will you just come?"

"No."

"Please?"

"_No_."

"Pretty please?"

"NO!"

"Aw, Sakura…"

"No, Naruto. I was just there, what, five months ago? You'll live. And so will he. As a matter of fact, I don't want to see him when I _do_ come back. So _there_!"

"But-"

"No, Naruto. Look, I gotta go. Gotta get some sleep, okay? You watch out. He's _evil_, Naruto, and don't you forget it. Be careful, okay? And take care of yourself."

"You too, Sakura. But I think you're wrong-"

"Bye, Naruto!"

Naruto heard the click, and he realized she had hung up. He stared at the phone for a minute before placing it on Tsunade's desk. Four faces looked at him, hope shining on three of them and hiding in the eyes of one.

"So, dobe?"

Naruto sighed and shook his head, and immediately everyone looked morose. Ino's shoulders slumped, Tsunade hung her head, and Kakashi stared off into the distance.

"I don't think we'll see her for a very long time."

Sasuke didn't change, outwardly. But Naruto saw his eyes lose the little bit of shimmer they had finally regained after so many years of nothing but misery.

"We'll try again next week, guys."


	7. Home Movie 7

A/N: Fluff! Warning! Peligroso! All ye who fear hearts and bunnies and sweetness, flee!

_Home Movies 7: Laundromat_

_Character: Sakura, Sasuke_

_Pairing: yeah. duh._

_Summary: What's a girl like you doing without a man and family?_

* * *

She put her last quarter into the dryer, all the while thanking whatever deity ruled her life for not shorting her today. It always pissed her off to have to go home with wet laundry.

She sat in the uncomfortable, orange, plastic chair surrounding the decades old television that was blaring some talk show and picked up her latest patient file, hopefully to get some work done while her whites finished becoming fluffy and pretty. She eyed the sinister-looking teenager across from her with the asymmetrical afro, and wondered what the youth was coming to these days.

_You did not just think that. No._

She was only 27! She shouldn't be thinking in geriatric mode yet! She should be clubbing, drinking, having random free-spirit sexual encounters, not yelling 'get off my lawn!'

Too bad.

She went back to her file, ignoring the chime when the door to the corner Laundromat opened, trying to track down the elusive symptom that would blow this case wide open. But she did scoot her basket closer to her. She had seen some crazy things in Laundromats, and no one was running off with _her_ underwear today.

She was able to spend a whole ten minutes in bliss before an interruption.

"You wouldn't happen to have change for a dollar, would you? I seem to be short."

She checked the small pouch in her basket even though she knew she didn't. It was always nice to look helpful—

Speak of Looks.

Oh. Hello, gorgeous.

The man in front of her had to have walked out of one of Ino's dreams because she was sure such a fine specimen of man didn't exist in this world.

She saw a shadow fall over the Jiza file, and she looked up.

"Are you alright?"

And that voice. She shivered.

And immediately shook her mind free of the bad, bad thoughts concerning the _stranger who could be a serial killer but oh what a way to die._

"Sorry. I'm out of change."

He immediately walked over to the crazy-looking teen across from her, who seemed to have come much more prepared than she. Her eyes snapped down to her file but no words made it past her retinas.

_Oh, he was hot. H-O-T hot._

"I'm used to that reaction anyway."

Her head snapped up, but he was already walking across the lounge area to his basket of laundry.

_That asshole!_

She fumed silently, glaring at her file. She never noticed him give her a once-over, looking at her basket and her left hand. If she had, she might have been one happy Sakura. Instead, she glared at her file until the last twelve minutes of her dryer cycle were done, got up and folded her whites, and packed everything in her pretty white laundry basket to head up the street and away from _arrogant assholes who didn't need to use her Laundromat anymore._

"What's your name?"

Her head snapped back to the arrogant asshole with hair like a chicken ass, and she struggled to hold onto her _righteous! _indignation and still answer.

"Sakura."

He made some noise, and walked over to her with a card in his hand.

"Sasuke. Would you like to have lunch sometime?"

She stared, then gaped, and slowly focused on the card.

"Do you make a habit of picking up unknown women in Laundromats?"

"Only when I want to." He smirked.

"I don't even know you."

"Do you ever know anyone the first time you meet?"

She looked at him, dumbstruck, before glaring at his oh-so-pretty face.

"Hn?"

She stomped away, stumbling out the door and down the street.

But she took the card with her and smiled all the way.


	8. Home Movie 8

A/N: Not really much to say, other than thank you to reader 713, les-liaisons-dangereuses, roxnroll, and lola for the reviews. I haven't gotten many on this (_not like I care; I'm not a review whore, I promise_) but I'm trying to give props to those who do review. Because I've had over two-thousand hits, and I know that even I don't review many times. Sometimes I'm lazy, or in a hurry, etc. So, thanks to you guys! You rock!

Nyah! And this is for my favorite Akatsuki, the super-hot, majorly awesome Uchiha that is everything I _knew_ he would be! Read the manga, people! See the glory that is Kishimoto's twisted mind!

He might be a little OOC, but it's allowed because Kishimoto just took him way into left field, so I'm doing the same!! XD

_Home Movie 8: Musing_

_Character: Ita-kun_

_Pairing: none_

_Summary: Just what do you think you know about me, little brother?_

* * *

He had been taught sacrifice from a young age.

First, it was the clan. The Uchiha name held power, grace, esteem. His clan was old, accomplished, and stood as one of the support beams of the village. Family was all-important; name was to be cherished.

Second, it was Konoha. He lived to be a tool of darkness, weaving with the light, indomitable will of fire to protect the leaves of his country's future. His ANBU mask was worn with pride, hiding secrets no boy of thirteen should ever know.

Last, his brother. His small, spirited younger brother, whose eyes held all the hope and prosperity he thought the village would need. His father might shun Sasuke, but he saw a proud strength in the small frame, a will unbendable.

He twisted everything to protect that boy, that hope.

Was it worth it?

He had asked himself so many times if it was.

He hid the longing under his ANBU façade, a trait he had taken to so that his brother didn't see the horror etched on his features when the clan, or the village, called upon him to do horrendous acts, unspeakable acts.

He murdered, and soon learned to enjoy it.

Killing brought a control he had never had over his life.

That control slipped, though, every time he saw hope in his brother's eyes.

Now, as he lay dying in some god-forsaken area _so far from home yet so near_, he was sure that if Sasuke turned out to be as strong as he thought he was, then he would do just fine.

He would do what Itachi could not.

So many plans had been laid out, and everything had went exactly as he planned. Sasuke now had every advantage: his personal knowledge of the Mangekyou and the jutsus from Orochimaru. He had spirit, purpose, and power.

He would bring down Madara, surely.

Sasuke would do what he could not.

He looked at his brother, such a hardened, sad young man, and he hoped that his future would be everything he didn't get.

No one would ever know what he, Itachi, had done for them.

No one would ever know _his _pain.

But Sasuke would live.

As an older brother charged with protecting the good of the clan, the good of Konoha, and his little brother, he had succeeded admirably. Would his father be proud of him when they met in the afterlife? Would he scoff at the terrors he had wrought?

Would Sasuke mourn him when he knew the truth?

_I'll see you soon, Shisui. Just a little longer._

_I'll repay my debt. _

_My soul will be salvaged._

_My brother will be protected._

_My clan will be proud again._

_Maybe someday my name will be on that stone with you._

* * *

As a side note, I'm looking for a beta. Need one badly. Any takers?


	9. Home Movie 9

A/N: Randomness. And slight crack. Because no friendship will ever be like the one Naruto and Sakura share.

_Home Movie 9: Stalker_

_Characters: Naruto, Sakura, Hinata_

_Pairing: NaruHina, SasuSaku_

_Summary: "Just talk to her! It can't be that bad!"_

* * *

"Psst! Naruto!"

He looked over at his best friend in the whole world, trying to follow the direction of her eyes. She was staring at some market vendor's booth, trying to motion discreetly with her hand.

"We have a tail."

He scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan, I know. She's kinda been following me the last month or so. I'm not really sure why…"

Sakura almost slapped her forehead at her friend's obtuse behavior, but she settled on hitting him really hard near on the back.

"She likes you!" she hissed.

He immediately turned beet red, glancing surreptitiously over at the Hyuuga.

"You think?"

The hopeful tone almost broke her heart. Did he really think no one would ever be interested in him? How would he feel if he knew she had been following him around for almost a decade?

"Yeah, I think, Naruto," she huffed.

Boys.

"Go talk to her, Naruto-no-baka!"

He glanced at his friend, smiled one of his patented 1,000-watt smiles, and sauntered over to the Hyuuga girl, trying to turn on the small bit of charm he had.

"Sasuke, he's hopeless."

The ex-avenger just grunted at his girlfriend, continuing through the market as if the entire exchange was beneath his notice. He had more important things to do than worry about the dobe's love life.

Sakura smiled at the mismatched pair before quickening her pace, catching up with her brooding man. Maybe this would give them a little more time to themselves.

"So, Sasuke…"

"Um, Hinata?"

The girl squeaked, blushed, and stared at the ground.

"Did you need something?"

She almost fainted, but she fought to keep herself upright.

"Hey? You alright?"

"Y-yes, Na-Naru-to-"

"You wanna go get some ramen?"

Surprise made her look up at his shining face, so hopeful. _Was that look really for her?_

Her heart almost exploded.

"S-sure."

He grabbed her hand, dragging her to Ichiraku's.

Even if his grip was a little tight, she had never been so happy.


	10. Home Movie 10

A/N: I really don't think there is one… there's an OC in this chapter, mainly because I couldn't find the right type of character in the series for what I had in mind. Any Inuyasha fans? Well, I needed a Jakotsu, badly. Because I love him.

Um, AU. Really. And kinda weird. But the idea stuck, so…

_Home Movie 10: Honey_

_Character: Sakura_

_Pairing: SasuSaku_

_Summary: "Honey, we need to shop."_

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

She pulled the shower curtain back just enough for her head to stick out so she could give the glare of doom to her roommate. Her very male roommate, who just so happened to have decided that he could occupy the bathroom at the same time she did.

Surely, his hair wasn't that important.

He continued combing, spraying, and molding his sleek brown locks, oblivious to her anger.

"Why, honey, I'm doing my hair."

"Can't it wait!"

He shot her a withering look.

"No. Besides, it's not like I haven't seen it all before," he continued, muttering, "not like I care anyway. Nothing I'm interested in there, I promise."

He held up the eyeliner pencil he had fished out of the drawer triumphantly, smirking at himself in the mirror.

She grunted before turning back to her shower, rinsing the soap out of her hair and off of her face. The bubbles were dangerously close to her eyes, and she wasn't in the mood to deal with itchy eyes all morning.

"You're an asshole."

"But you love me!" He sang out.

She grinned in the shower, imagining his little dance moves.

"So, any hot dates tonight? Maybe with that hunk of man that was over here Wednesday?"

She scoffed, loudly.

"No. Hot man has yet to call back, but I got an _e-mail_, if you can believe it."

He winced.

"So? Do I need to find my own toy tonight, leave the house to you?"

She could see his eyebrows wiggling in her mind.

"No. Apparently Mr. Corporate Stick Up His Ass can't possibly meet me until Monday, and then only for lunch. I guess I should be happy with the invitation, right?"

"Honey, no man is worth _happy with the invitation._ Unless he's a model, preferably with abs that glisten."

She just snorted.

"Well, then, we'll just go shopping, won't we? We'll find you an outfit that'll blow his mind and make his libido spin!"

"Yeah, right."

A head popped through a crack in the shower curtain, and she felt the weight of his glare.

"Repeat after me: I am a sexy woman. I will make him fall at my feet."

"No."

"You're no fun at all, Honey." He flicked the shower curtain closed and returned to studying his appearance in the mirror.

She thanked God for good friends.


	11. Home Movie 11

A/N: Okay, I have this and one other little story, then my chapter for "Someday" should be up. I've been so busy with papers and finals that writing has taken a back seat, unless it was a small one-shot. But as of today my time is free for a month, so I can get back to what I like to do.

Pure Canon.

_Home Movie 11: Blue_

_Character: Konan_

_Pairing: KonanPein_

_Summary: It was tough, being a girl in the boys' club._

* * *

Her breathing came slowly, almost in measured bouts as he stared down at her. His golden hair fell over his forehead, the metal in his face mocking her with its coldness.

Once, there had been warmth in this man.

Once, there had been love.

She lay with him at night, the beautiful star he kept hidden for his personal perusal, the one thing he still tried to protect. He would hold her, love her with his body, but she couldn't feel the same for him anymore.

She stayed strong, fit.

Her heart was hardened, her body toned. Her mind could calculate angles more quickly than her teacher had been able to. But this didn't make her feel any better. The mask was there, incorruptible, until the world took on her color and she felt that she blended, could hide within her environment.

Then, she was Konan.

She was once again a woman, once loved by a man.

A woman who had dreamt of a family, a husband, maybe even children one day. Her heart beat and her face wilted like wet paper with ink splotches blotting out the truth. She could lay in her bed and stare at the walls, content in the fact that here, she was a person.

There, she was Akatsuki.

The only female of the deadly boys' club.

If only she could continue to pretend, perhaps they wouldn't notice.


	12. Home Movie 12

A/N: Yeah, so not enough love given to this couple. They rock, and the entire OroTsuJir team dynamic constantly gets to me. So, in honor of the death of one of my favorite characters, I wrote them a little one-shot. So he can finally have what he wants, even if Kishimoto won't give the poor guy any love.

Canon/AU.

_Home Movie 12: Hokage_

_Character: Tsunade_

_Pairing: TsunadeJiraiya_

_Summary: Because all we have left is memory._

* * *

She looked at the letter, the last thing he had ever given to her, and she wanted to cry all over again. But she couldn't. She was the Godaime, the Hokage. She had to be strong, because so many were breaking over his loss.

_You probably don't care what I have to say, but…_

Of course she did. She had finally realized how much as soon as he was gone. How was she supposed to fill the hole he had left in heart? Between him, and Dan, and her little brother, she was sure her heart had disintegrated into finely pounded dust.

_I'm glad you'll finally know the truth…_

Did he think she didn't? Did he think she was that stupid? She had smiled at him, kissed him, loved him for so long. He had been her everything the past year, and now he was just…gone. Like a small interruption in her memory that she wasn't really sure had ever existed.

_I wonder if you'll think of me? Do you miss me?_

Always, she thought. Always. How stupid she had been, refusing to be with him because she was ashamed of her body. If she had known, she would've enjoyed that last bit of intimacy with him, the last thing she could have given to him.

_This has been on my mind for months now…_

Why had he never told her that he planned to go after him before then? The day he left, she could still remember his face. He looked so somber, so serious, in a way that didn't fit him at all. She could remember how he kept stopping himself from saying something. She wondered what it was. Was this the reason for the letter?

_I wish I could talk to you in person…_

So do I, Jiraiya. So do I.

"Tsunade-sama? The council is ready now. Are you—"

"Send them in, Shizune. I'm ready."

She stood, shaking off the mental sadness that had crept over her. The letter fluttered to her desk, forgotten, as the council slowly filled the office. Koharu threw her a look, and for once she didn't react, didn't glare right back.

It should've been you on that cliff, Jiraiya. Never me.

They came to a halt, all waiting for whatever big announcement she had to make.

"As of this morning, sannin student of the Sandaime, Jiraiya-sama, has been declared killed in action. His mission to retrieve intelligence on the Akatsuki organization resulted in his death, by the hand of Pein, who we now know is the head…"

She droned on, totally ignoring the gasps of shock that went around the room, but her mind was back in a small room with clean sheets, wrapped up against a strong chest. She always had her memory; it had kept her this long.


	13. Home Movie 14

A/N: For those on , yes, 13 is missing. It is a, um, special chapter, with content not suitable for that site. It's over at , for those who want to check it out. But you've been warned, it's dark and a little graphic. This one, though, is a little happier, a little lighter. And does anyone know if the Seventh Hokage would be the Nanadaime? I think so, but I wasn't sure. My Japanese is pretty good, but I have issues with the numbers sometimes.

Futurefic.

_Home Movie 14: Watashi no te de_

_Character: Naruto_

_Pairing: none_

_Summary: A new beginning. A scary one._

* * *

His office was a mess. Officially. Kakashi had left him nothing but one big pile of crap to clean up, and he didn't look forward to it. Papers were backlogged, mission scrolls hadn't been read since he had been announced as the Nanadaime, and it looked like Kakashi had…

Nevermind.

Kakashi had just sat around reading porn.

Why did baa-chan let him have this office?

He giggled, imagining the others who had sat behind this desk, pawning off their work, making others be their lackeys, and generally indulging in so many different vices it was unreal. Well, it was his desk now, baby.

Welcome, Naruto. Hokage-sama.

He was the new big man, and it felt good.

It had only taken him 30 years to get there. Gaara beat him by 15, but that was okay. If anyone deserved it, he did. At least it wasn't that asshole Kankurou.

He looked out the window at the little workers in the distance that were adding his face to the cliff, putting his face up there by his father's for all of Konoha to see. It was great. Really.

Now all he needed…was a lackey.

Immediately, he thought of the teme. But he really liked his new desk, and it would be destroyed within hours if they had to be in the same room together that much. And Sakura, well, his lovely friend would kill him in minutes.

Shikamaru?

No. Neji?

Nah.

Damn. This was already harder than he thought it would be. Work was piling up and he had no lackey.

"Konohamaru!"

That was it! He would get that little twerp to do his bidding. All in the name of some sort of training, or village improvement, of course. Hah! One problem solved. He had his lackey. Now, who the hell was gonna do all this work?

Tsunade didn't do it, Kakashi didn't do it… why should he?

Plus, Ichiraku was surely expecting him at this time of day…

And maybe he could see Hinata…

Besides, Hokage weren't needed for this bull. He could take a break. Who were they gonna tell anyway?

He was the big man now, after all.


	14. Home Movie 16

A/N: Um, yeah. Owe an update, badly. But, school is really hectic right now, as I graduate in one month and am cramming shit into my head at an alarming rate. And taking a freshman biology course, which I hate. So.

Warning: Sakura is OOC, and this is obviously AU. This is what happens when I let my music influence my writing, and this is owed to the African music I've been listening to: Emmanuel Jal, MIA, etc. So, obviously, I apologize beforehand.

_Home Movie 16: All I Wanna Do Is…_

_Character: Sakura_

_Pairing: none_

_Summary: I'm a child of war, and it altered my life._

* * *

She stepped over the body in front of her, cleaning her kunai on the nameless man's shirt. Rifling through his pockets only got her a few ryou and what looked to be a business card for a stripper, of all things.

People had money for strippers these days?

She swiftly stashed the kunai in her pouch, sidestepping the trash littering the alley and hurriedly making her way to the darkened street in front of her. Cloud at this time of night was deserted, as always, but you never knew who would jump out at you. So she stayed in the shadows by the buildings, protecting herself with the night-like shroud.

A prostitute at the corner waved, and Sakura just nodded. Mizu she knew, as she was a regular in the bar down the street that rented rooms. Sakura's new "home."

Shrieking and laughing could be heard from the bar down the street, and somewhere in the distance she could hear the sounds of gunshots.

Definitely not shinobi.

Guns had migrated to the countries as the governments fell, quickly replacing her beloved ninja weapons. As did counterfeit documents of citizenship to get into the few areas still safe. The world after Akastuki was terrifying, but she had adapted. Everybody had.

A gun was secure at her hip, just like her kunai.

She watched a man make his way down the street toward her, hiding in _her_ shadows.

This wouldn't do, at all. She didn't know him. That usually meant trouble.

She was quickly pulled into the next alleyway, a hand going over her mouth and another over her free hand to prevent her from pulling the gun.

"Chill, Sakura. You get the papers?"

She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah. In my pocket." She reached down, pulling a small square of papers out and handing them to Kiba, one of the few people she had seen since the Leaf went underground, making it virtually impossible for shinobi on missions to get back home.

"Thanks. Man, hopefully this'll get me into Tea."

She could see the hopefulness in his eyes, and she didn't want to tear it down. Tea meant life, meant a chance of connecting with his family.

She was pretty sure it fell a few months ago, not long after Moon.

"You know, the last guy who pulled me into an alley is still there. And he's not happy."

He shrugged, looking sheepish, before waving a hand at her and disappearing onto the roof. She shook her head, watching as the man from earlier drunkenly hobbled past her little alcove of an alley.

Kiba would be back. It might be a few weeks, but…

When he was gone she stepped back into the city night of Cloud, eyes alert and hand on her hip. It only took a few seconds to come up behind the man from earlier and push him into the alley where her last kill lay, slitting his throat and searching the body.

Not much, again.

It seemed like it was gonna be a slow night. Which sucked for her, considering that Cloud's newest dictator didn't pay by the hour but by information, anything she could get off the bodies. Enforcing curfew gave her little in the way of wages, and she needed any extra she could get.

She stepped out of the alley, noticing no other stragglers that looked out of place. The road was vacant, silent, waiting for her alone.

"_I fly like paper, get high like planes…"_

Maybe one day she could be like Kiba again, maybe she could get to go home. Maybe she could hope. But she doubted it. Her country had abandoned her long ago, and she didn't see any way they would take her back after the long list of questionable employment she had.

"_All I wanna do is Bang Bang Bang Bang…"_

She kicked some trash out of her way, continuing to saunter down the road.

"_And take your money…"_

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know, so totally out there, right? But I can't help it, the muse is responsible for all.


	15. Home Movie 17

A/N: Numero Diecisiete, para ti. And back to fluffy for a minute. There will only be twenty of these, I've already decided. I have to focus on finishing my bigger story, and I have tons of ideas for others. There will probably be another ficlet thing at some point, but Home Movies will be done.

And still need a beta. I have someone fielding all my questions and stuff, but I need one badly. And one that doesn't mind reading fluffy, horror, tragedy, suspense, and the occasional naughtiness. Because I like to think of myself as wide-ranging. Yeah.

This could be read as a sequel to the first one, or not. Drinking was the next step there, but it's not necessarily a sequel.

_Home Movie 17: The Dreaded Sakura_

_Character: Whole slew of em!_

_Pairing: Sasusaku, she wishes… or maybe someone else?_

_Summary: Bubble-gum Sakura returns, in a new way!_

* * *

"So yeah, he was like 'no! too young!' and it so set me off!"

"Girl, he's just not good enough if he treats you like that."

"I know! I know!" Ino laughed at the crazy face Sakura made, grabbing the bottle from her best friend and taking a long swallow.

Sakura pushed her on the shoulder, upsetting the frail balance drunkenness provided the blond. Ino just rolled on the floor, laughing at nothing in particular.

It had been too long since they had a girl's night, and it was needed. It just so happened that Shikamaru had to work late tonight, leaving the girls trapped at home on one of the coldest nights this winter. So they wrapped up, made a fire, and popped open a few bottles of warming sake, hoping to erase the chill in their lives.

"But seriously," Ino said, wiping her chin and sitting up to look very serious, "he thinks he's God's gift to women, and he's really not. He's so old! And not a very good administrator, either."

"I know, but it would've made a certain ex so _mad_ to know I was seen out on a date with Kakashi!"

They giggled. Meanly, one might say.

"What did you ever see in him anyway?"

"Uh, besides hot-man-body? Money, a nice car, and a smirk that could get me to do anything he wanted."

"Yeah, well…" Ino trailed off, contemplating the hot man body that was her best friend's ex.

"But, he's so…"

They thought for a minute, looking at each other.

"Braindead?"

"No, Sakura! Personality-_less!_"

They giggled, again. Evilly.

"But he was hot."

"Yeah."

They sighed, together. The Uchiha men were hot, that was true. But there wasn't a drop of personality in that gene pool, and the egos could fill the whole world twice over.

"You could always…"

"What, Ino?"

"Go for the other-brother…"

They giggled. Ino's little dog ran for cover.

Itachi was something to contemplate, if just because he was so much hotter than Sasuke. Whose name was no longer allowed to even be whispered in their presence or much burning at the stake would occur.

"He _is_ hot…"

"Do you have his phone number?"

There was a face off.

Ino lunged for Sakura's purse at the same time that Sakura did. They had a strict no-drunk-dialing policy, but Ino figured getting Sakura laid and getting revenge all at the same time really made that null and void.

"No!" "No, you!"

They wrestled over Sakura's little phone, but Sakura soon won the match and sat back, breathing heavily and holding the phone as close to her chest as possible.

Ino flipped her hair over her shoulder, contemplating the best way to retrieve the phone.

"C'mon, Saku-chan…"

"No, Ino-chan…"

They giggled. Psychotically.

"He doesn't have anyone, does he?"

"Not that I know of…"

They stared at the phone now sitting in Sakura's hands in her lap. It held all the information they needed, if they only decided to use it.

"Well…"

"_Forehead?!"_

"Maybe just this once…"

They smiled.

They giggled. Maniacally.

Itachi wouldn't know what hit him.


	16. Home Movie 18

A/N: Almost done! At number eighteen, and only two left to go. Nineteen will not be posted on due to certain, um, content, but it can be found on . For those who are old enough, of course. I don't think, out of everything I've written, that I wrote one of these from Sasuke's pov. So, I'm going to now. That way, I'm covering most of my bases (at least with the characters I adore, anyway).

And uh, yeah, evil! Sasuke here, like in the manga. Spoilers for recent chapters, so beware if you haven't read them and don't want surprises. And yeah, he's a little nutty. I think that perfectly canon, really.

_Home Movie 18: Homecoming_

_Character: Sasuke_

_Pairing: not really…_

_Summary: Thoughts on arriving back in Konoha._

* * *

This place.

It stunk.

He could smell the decay, the rot of corruption in the air. So smiley and sunny and lovey, but really, underneath all of the compassion and emotion in the village was evil. And he could taste it. After all, he had lived and breathed and drank evil for the past four years.

He knew evil. Well.

He wasn't concentrating on his actions, really. Or the village nestled in the valley below him. He just felt this pressing need to make someone, anyone, pay for what had happened to his family. He didn't care who or how, but somebody would pay. Somebody would die.

All the cheery little people walking around, all accomplices to the murder of his clan.

This village.

They betrayed him!

He felt Karin walk up behind him, her shadow cooling the skin on his back from the heated rays of the happy-fucking-cheery sun over Konoha. They could all kiss his ass.

Danzou would be first.

He didn't know how, didn't know when, but he was first. The man who put out the order to kill his family. Who cares what they were planning? He didn't. They didn't deserve to die that way! Some could have been saved! Everyone could have been saved!

He could hear Karin snapping at Suigetsu and the heated exchange of insults.

He could hear Juugo in the back, behind him, his soft voice questioning the motives behind the decision to attack the village like this. Well, he didn't know what they had done to his family! His life!

"Shut up, all of you."

Madare stepped up beside him, looking upon the village that had ruined their lives so completely.

You'll get your turn too, asshole. I'll kill you too…

After all, if Madara hadn't caused problems with Kyuubi, none of this would have happened in the first place. He would die too.

They would all die. Every last one of them. He would be more merciful than his brother, he wouldn't leave someone to feel the hatred he felt now. So they would all have to die. It was the smart thing to do.

One day enough blood would coat the earth, enough will have died to avenge his family.

He hoped.

Oh God, he hoped.


	17. Home Movie 19

A/N: Only one more to go! I'm kinda sad to have finished this, even though it's not like it had a plan or plot or anything. Just little drabbles, but still, it sucks. This one and twenty will be a little different, just warning you now. I was wondering whether or not I should post this on , but I'm hopig it's alright. If not, someone can just tell me and I'll take it off the site.

_Home Movie 19: To My Rescue_

_Character: Sakura, Anko_

_Pairing: none_

_Summary: Who said she needed his help, anyway?_

* * *

"You know, it'd be nice to be rich and not have to do this shit."

"Stuff it, Anko-sensei."

The older woman huffed and glared at her. Sakura just shrugged, trying for the thousandth time to pull her shirt up over her boobs and pull her skirt down to cover her ass.

"Can't we at least change first?"

"No."

She almost stumbled on the heels, which she actually really liked but could NOT walk in, and continued to try to pull the faux leather further down her legs.

"Stop it."

Sakura reluctantly pulled her hand away from her skirt, immediately regretting it when she felt it begin to climb up her legs.

"It's _indecent_! It's one thing to wear it for the mission, but—"

"Hey, baby! Lookin' for a good time?"

Anko stopped, almost causing Sakura to bump into her. A predatory smile crossed her face before she looked over at the man across the street.

"You can't afford me, honey."

He guffawed, and Sakura turned bright red. This was just great. Just fucking great. Now people in Konoha were thinking they were whores. Lovely.

"What about you, girlie? You're hot, and damn if that skirt doesn't give me the nicest view of—"

He had been thrown backwards before he even realized it, and Sakura was back over on her side of the street in seconds.

"Nice."

"Thanks."

They continued toward the Hokage's office, picking up the pace as the catcalls increased in number, and, um, lewdness.

"I got something you can help me with, baby."

"Let me help you out of that, honey."

"How much for both of you, my place, tonight?"

Anko stopped, again, flashing a smile Sakura knew was trouble.

"I don't think you can handle _me_, so definitely not both of us."

"I could try, baby."

"Go home to your wife."

He stepped back, stunned, and they continued on. Only, now they were getting into ninja territory, which meant things would get only that much more interesting.

She would die, absolutely _die_, if any of her teammates saw her like this. She said as much to Anko, who just laughed.

"Sakura, we passed Kakashi coming into the gates. And I'm pretty sure Jiraiya's been behind us a while now. You're screwed."

She heard a cough, and a whoosh of air. Like a ninja moving positions.

Her body flushed from head to toe and she shrunk into Anko's side.

"Don't worry. If he has any pictures I'll rip his dick off for you. Happy now?"

There was a strangling noise behind them.

Sakura just curled into herself, ready for this mission to be over.


	18. Home Movie 20: Finale

A/N: A little more like I usually write, since I'm not sure what happened with some of these. And for those on FF, yes, some are missing. They're..um…mature. And not posted where I can get kicked off for such things. So.

20 is the last one, yes, and it is a real Home Movie, not just snippets of different lives. I figured I'd end the ficlet series on the basis of what the title is. I'm gonna miss doing these, but I'll probably do more ficlets. And thanks to all those who reviewed, on all the sites. Combined, the number starts becoming something that makes me blush. So thanks.

_Home Movie 20: The Home Movies_

_Character: Sakura plus many_

_Pairings: Sasusaku, KakaAnko, Naruhina, etc._

_Summary: Reflecting on life._

* * *

"Naruto, no, keep the camera straight, dumbass!"

"But Sakura-chan, I'm trying!"

"Not hard enough, you're not!"

She laughed at the television, the picture of herself and Ino swirling around as Naruto tried to straighten his focus.

"Dobe, give it to me."

"Shut it, asshole!"

"Give. It. To. Me. Now."

The picture panned over, and was suddenly steady. She and Ino came into focus.

"Now. Continue."

"Alright, well, we wish you guys the best, and we hope you're very happy. And that you'll remember to NOT make the same honeymoon mistakes Naruto and Hinata did…"

"No shit, forehead. Now stop hogging the camera for a minute."

Ino flipped her hair, waving at the camera. "I hope you like it in Sand, and I hope you're ready, because Temari will not let you walk all over her. I've already given her all the Shikamaru-handling advice I can."

"WE LOVE YOU GUYS!" the girls shouted out, startling Sasuke into shaking the camera.

"Anyone else?"

"Not that I can think of, Sasuke, but…ohmigod! Do you see that!"

The camera swung around in the direction the girls were pointing, capturing what seemed to be a kiss between Kakashi and Anko, something that needed to be left behind closed doors with the two perverts.

"I think some people are already drunk."

"I _know_ they are."

She heard giggling off out of view of the camera, giggling that told her Hinata and Naruto were nearby at this point.

"Maybe you should give it to someone else? Let them get the rest of it?"

"As long as Naruto doesn't gain control of it."

She watched the picture on the television pan around the party, taking in the laughing guests and the recently married couple. She laughed as she noticed he paused the camera as she walked away, focusing on her for a scant few seconds before returning to his filming duties.

She had so little of that time left, only a few bits here and there captured on film. They were rarely all together long enough to even worry about getting a camera out.

She snuggled into the couch, watching as other guests stepped up to the camera to record their wishes for the happy couple, waiting for the time that she _knew_ was coming, where Chouji would take the camera and Sasuke would walk in front of it, giving her a glimpse of him once more.

She missed him. So much.

People flitted in front of the camera, and finally Chouji arrived, having a short conversation with Sasuke before taking the camera. She paused the tape as she watched him say something to the new cameraman and turn to walk away into the crowd, making his way to her.

"Mommy?"

The soft voice startled her, almost made her drop the remote in her hands.

She turned to the foyer, seeing her littlest child standing in the doorway holding her favorite doll, the one she had gotten for her third birthday from her "favorite uncle" Naruto.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"I couldn't sleep. I had a dream, and…"

"Come here, Mizuki."

Her daughter swiftly made her way to the couch, burrowing and wiggling into her mother's side and her warm embrace. The doll was situated on top of the pillow Sakura had in her lap, cuddled in between the two.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah. That's at Shikamaru-san's wedding. It was before you were born."

"He's so young…."

"Yup, we all were."

"He's handsome, mommy."

She laughed. "Of course. Would I marry an ugly man?"

Mizuki shook her head, blinking her eyes and settling against her mother. Her eyes were drifting shut now, pulled by the gravity of sleep.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, baby?"

"I want daddy to come back."

She sighed, holding her daughter closer. She looked over at the mantle above the fireplace, seeing the family pictures lined up. She glanced at the row of dark windows leading out to the darkened world outside. Her eyes landed on the empty foyer, where she had greeted her husband so many times after a long mission or just a day in the Hokage's office, keeping Naruto out of trouble.

How did you tell your daughter it was impossible?

"Me, too, baby. Me too."

* * *

A/N: Because no happy ending lasts forever, not in real life.


End file.
